Hopper Psychiatry Office
The Hopper Psychiatry Office is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the second episode of the first season. History Years later, alarmed by her adopted son Henry's insistent belief that everyone in town is a fairytale character, Regina has him attend therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper. Later, when Henry's birth mother, Emma stays in town, Regina does her best to drive the woman out of town. She orders Dr. Hopper to secretly give Henry's files to Emma. At the same time, Emma is so concerned about Henry's over-imagination that she goes to talk with Archie. He explains Henry is using a fairytale storybook to deal with his issues. However, Emma notices Henry only go the book about a month ago while his problems date further back than that. Archie admits that Henry has had problems with his adoptive mother, Regina, and then offers her the files. As she leaves, he warns her not to destroy the boy's imagination. Once Emma is gone, Archie phones Regina to report that everything went as planned. Soon after, Regina sends Sheriff Graham to arrest Emma for stealing the files, though she is quickly bailed out by Mary Margaret. Later that day, Henry sits quietly during a therapy session, hurt after overhearing Emma call him crazy, and refuses to talk with Archie about it. Emma storms in, to which Archie begins apologizes for aiding Regina's prior plans. Playing along with the boy's ideas, she agrees that the curse is crazy, but might be true. Recalling what Henry told her earlier, Emma states she only told Regina what was necessary to throw her as they work to break the curse. As proof, she burns the storybook pages Henry gave her, which he had warned that Regina must never see. Ecstatic, he hugs her. Recovering from this little bout of drama, Henry resumes telling Archie about his former life in the Enchanted Forest as a cricket named Jiminy. Archie wonders if all crickets in town were once people, but Henry states there are none. Soon, Archie is ordered by Regina to drive Henry's belief in the curse out of his head. Perplexed over the request, he distractedly thinks this over in his office. His friend, Marco, arrives to meet with him for lunch, but Archie declines since Henry is coming for another session. After Marco leaves, Henry states he is Geppetto. Still looking for proof of the curse, the boy shows Archie a flashlight and candy bars, which he intends to take with him for a search in the mines. Bluntly, he insists Henry has to stop, and refers to his fairytale beliefs as a delusion. Crushed, Henry flees the office. Feeling guilty, Archie sits on the couch drinking as his dog, Pongo, is beside him. When Emma knocks on the door, he doesn't bother answering, so she bursts in. Angrily, she confronts him about what he did to Henry, to which Archie responds defensively until they receive news from Regina that her son is missing. Horrified, Archie realizes Henry ventured into the mines alone. One of Storybrooke's residents, Kathryn, goes missing as her husband, David, suffers from blackouts and memory gaps. Though the phone records show he had a conversation with Kathryn on the night of her disappearance, he cannot recall anything. Worried, he looks for Archie in his office. The shrink assists David to access the memories by putting him in a relaxed state of mind. David begins to remember his conversation with Kathryn, but also has a recollection of something far more sinister—Mary Margaret's desire to kill someone—and bolts out of the office without telling Archie what he saw. To his surprise, Archie finds Mr. Gold outside the office door. He says the rent was already paid, but Mr. Gold states that's not the reason for his presence. To Archie, Mr. Gold opens up about the son he parted with on bad terms and since then they've been separated for years. He also suspects his son is still angry at him over the past and therefore is unsure how to make things right. Archie suggests Mr. Gold to be honest and ask for forgiveness from his son as there is no other way to patch up a broken relationship. As the curse is lifted by Emma, Archie recalls memories of his former life while in his office. }} Regina's mother, Cora, arrives to Storybrooke. Wishing to turn the townspeople against Regina so she'll rely on her, Cora assumes her daughter's form. As she walks down the street to Archie's office, Ruby, who is closing up the diner, sees her. In the office, Archie quickly discovers Cora's identity, but he is soon kidnapped by her. With the only witness being Archie's dog Pongo, she enchants his memories to show Regina killing his owner. In place of Archie, Cora disguises another deceased person as him. Distressed, Pongo runs from the office to the diner where Ruby senses something is amiss. She and Emma go check up on Archie, but find him dead on the floor. Ruby, recalling what she saw last night, voices her suspicion about Regina. Even at David and Mary Margaret's insistence, Emma has trouble believing Regina murdered someone after making so much progress to change. With her parents, they search the office and find Regina's file is missing. Still doubtful, Emma pins the crime on Mr. Gold, but he provides something that allows her to fully believe Regina killed Archie. Not knowing how to deal with Archie's death, a saddened Henry repeatedly phones the shrink's office only to hear his voice on the answering machine message. Eventually, Archie is freed by Belle and Cora is proven to be responsible for the fake murder. }} }} Visitors Patients *David Nolan *Henry Mills *Mr. Gold *Regina Mills Other Visitors *Cora † *Dr. Whale *Emma Swan *Marco *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Pongo *Ruby Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The office address is 3580File:210MainEntrance.png Main Street. *Like many other Storybrooke locations, Archie's office contains several nods to the Enchanted Forest, both the mainland and the maritime part. The green stripes on Archie's office walls tapestry are a subtle a reference to his former life as a cricket; crickets live among grass. The top of the wallpaper features trees in a forest, well above eye-level,File:210Choke.png fitting for a former cricket. Fittingly enough, at eye level, there are mushroom ornaments on Archie's bookshelf.File:102Devastating.png **There are also two model ships in his office,File:105I'mJiminyCricket.jpgFile:105WhyDoYouThinkThat.png and a ship painting in the hallway.File:119GoldEntersOffice.png When Emma first visits him, there is a big sea shell on his desk.File:102Emma3.jpg **In "The Thing You Love Most", the ship painting is sitting on the floor inside the office.File:102CallTheMayor.png In "The Return", it is hanging on the wall right outside the entrance to the office. *The main entrance is located across the street from Granny's Diner, between Storybrooke Country Bread and Modern Fashions.File:102DarnCar.png The office itself is located on the second floor, right across the street from the Marine Garage.File:102ICanExplain.png *The Storybrooke heritage seal is on the office building, next to the main entrance to the office.File:112Walking.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *In real life, the office windows high above the street in Steveston Village, which double as the exterior of Archie's office, advertise the services of Fleming & Associates.http://insteveston.com/fleming The text on the windows has been changed to "Dr. Archibald Hopper, MD - Psychiatrist" for the show.http://insteveston.com/steveston-transformed-once-again-by-once-upon-a-time Appearances "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations